The VeggieTales Show
The VeggieTales Show is a revival series of VeggieTales that airs on TBN. The broadcasting company also produces the series, with Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki serving as writers, Kurt Heinecke returning to score music and Todd Waterman as the show-runner. Phil and Mike, along with Lisa Vischer reprise their respective roles for the show. The first episode debuted on iTunes on October 15th, 2019 and on DVD on October 22nd, 2019 with the Christmas special, The Best Christmas Gift, with it premiering on TBN and its streaming services later that year and officially starting its first season in 2020. The show focuses on Bob, Larry and their friends leaving the kitchen countertop and producing shows in Mr. Nezzer's live theater for an actual audience. History When working on the two Netflix series, VeggieTales in the House and VeggieTales in the City, DreamWorks was originally intending on closing down Big Idea after the two series were done being made. But, when Universal bought DreamWorks, they were allowed to stay open with the possibility of doing more VeggieTales content without any supervision from DreamWorks (unlike the two Netflix series, which were mainly made by a new team that was separate from the crew of the main series). In 2018, there was some speculation about a possible VeggieTales revival coming soon. This was mainly because of the social media accounts re-branding and going back to using the original designs instead of the Netflix ones, Phil Vischer being busy writing various projects again and e-mails from the VeggieTales customer support stating that the staff was in a conversation about a "possible new release". The series was officially announced on March 28th, 2019 at the National Religious Broadcast 2019 Convention, where Phil and Mike announced their return to the series. Details about the series itself reveled around the same time, such as confirming a holiday special, a nine-part series on the Fruits of the Spirit and the return of the League of Incredible Vegetables. The first trailer for the series was released on April 24th, 2019, where more details about the production and the show, in general, were announced. It also showed off a small piece of test animation and storyboards and voice snippets of the first episode. In May 2019, during the K-LOVE Fan Awards 2019, another shorter version of the trailer premiered with some rough animation of the series, with a lot of it being not rendered or unfinished. On August 2nd, 2019, VeggieTales announced on their social media accounts that the show would premiere on October 22nd of the same year. On August 16, 2019, the first official trailer for the first episode (which is also the previously announced Christmas special) was released with more finished animated footage, with pre-orders of the DVD release on various online shopping sites becoming available around the same time. After the first episode came out on digital platforms and DVD, TBN extended the first season to 26 episodes instead of 18 (thus adding eight more episodes to the season). Characters *Bob the Tomato *Larry the Cucumber *Archibald Asparagus *Jimmy and Jerry Gourd *Madame Blueberry *Mr. Nezzer *Mr. Lunt *Junior Asparagus *Laura Carrot *Pa Grape *Petunia Rhubarb *Jean-Claude Pea *Phillipe Pea *Bruce Onion *Khalil *Goliath Episodes Season 1 # Pilot (Episode title not released yet) # The Best Christmas Gift # Episode 3 (Episode title not released yet) # Episode 4 (Episode title not released yet) # Episode 5 (Episode title not released yet) # Episode 6 (Episode title not released yet) # Episode 7 (Episode title not released yet) # Episode 8 (Episode title not released yet) # Episode 9 (Episode title not released yet) # Episode 10 (Episode title not released yet) # Episode 11 (Episode title not released yet) # Episode 12 (Episode title not released yet) # Episode 13 (Episode title not released yet) # Episode 14 (Episode title not released yet) # Episode 15 (Episode title not released yet) # Episode 16 (Episode title not released yet) # Be Brave # Episode 18 (Episode title not released yet) # Episode 19 (Episode title not released yet) # Episode 20 (Episode title not released yet) # Episode 21 (Episode title not released yet) # Episode 22 (Episode title not released yet) # Episode 23 (Episode title not released yet) # Episode 24 (Episode title not released yet) # Episode 25 (Episode title not released yet) # Episode 26 (Episode title not released yet) Quotes *Jerry Gourd: Tend Sheep. *Bob the Tomato: "You're the president of the VeggieTales Fan Club. Are you aware of any letters we've received that deal with this particular situation?" *Petunia Rhubarb: "We have... one." *Jimmy Gourd: "Is it about food?" *Larry the Cucumber: "Did someone ask for a Christmas tree? Ta-da!" *Mr. Nezzer: "Ho-ho-ho, it's time for the show! Curtain's up in ten seconds." *Bob the Tomato: "Oh, dear." *Larry the Cucumber: "Guys, let's stick with the story." *Junior Asparagus: "What's next, Mr. Bob? How do we start the show?" *pa grape: "hey anybody need a snack ?" Facts * This is the first show to reuse the old VeggieTales designs. * Because of the e-mails by the VeggieTales customer support, the series might have been originally planned to be released sometime earlier than 2019. * The show is being animated by Prana Studios, who also worked on ''Planes: Fire & Rescue ''and multiple other projects. * Judging by the series trailer, the show might also feature characters from the Netflix series, including Callie Flower. This was confirmed by Phil Vischer on a Facebook Live interview. * Some episodes will take place outside of the theater, according to Phil Vischer, including Larry-Boy episodes. * The series will go more in-depth with the Gospel and the New Testament, with more obscure Bible stories. * Some episodes will have Silly Songs, but due to the 22-minute running time of the episodes, others will not and will have different shorter segments instead. Sources *Photos of the NRB 2019 panel *Phil Vischer's tweet *Official press release *Official series trailer *Release date announcement *Trailer for the first episode *Phil Vischer interview with more details Category:Browse